


Forget Me Not, I Am Here

by skinandbones



Series: Was calling out for help, but heard no noise [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Despair, Imprisonment, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lance hears those words, a part of him knows Keith is losing a battle, but he’s still Keith and nothing else matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not, I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next part and I think I'm going to take a break from this series for a bit. Just take a step back and chill because life is kinda hitting me in the face *breathes*. Honestly, I've been thinking of ending it with this as the last part but I don't want to??? Like???
> 
> Decisions.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr though, I'll be there!

Keith pushed his captors out of the way and headed straight for Sendak. He revealed a hidden knife in his right hand and charged with a battle cry in the air. “I’ll kill you!”

“Keith, don’t!” Lance cried and slammed his fists against his prison.

“I won’t let them take me!” Keith swiped his weapon horizontally but Sendak easily stepped back.

“Too slow.” Sendak grinned and side-stepped, away from another attempt at Keith’s strike.

Keith’s futile attacks did nothing while Sendak continuously moved out of the way, amused at every move. He taunted at Keith, angered him to the fullest until Sendak had enough of playing around. He stretched his right hand out, allowing Keith to pierce the small blade into his palm.

“I think playtime is over. Don’t you think?” Not affected by the small drops of blood, Sendak closed his hand into a fist and pulled Keith forward before kneeing him in his stomach.

Keith was left stunned, the air escaped his lung and he loses the blade from his hold. He lurched over and his body racked with coughs. 

“And did you think you can win against me with this pitiful weapon?” Sendak kicked the knife away and hulled Keith up by the neck. He a small amount of pressure as he watched Keith trying to claw his way out.

“Screw you.” Keith gasped, attempting to get oxygen back in his lungs. His fingers tried to pry Sendak off.

“Let him go!” Lance hollered. “It’s me you want! Take me instead!”

“No.” Sendak answered lowly. He turned to face Lance with Keith struggling in his hold. “You will watch and you will do nothing about it.” He dropped Keith onto the ground. Keith gasped for a breath of life until his legs willed him to stand up.

“Will you fight or comply, human?” Sendak waited.

“I’ll always fight you.” Keith answered. He shifted into a fighting stance, arms up and hands curled into a fist.

He remained unbroken.

-

Lance watched the fight before him. To see such emotion in Keith’s eyes and that unyielding spirit of his to keep moving his body, just to land one hit against the commander, he wanted to tell Keith that it was enough.

How Keith’s eyes scrunched in frustration, the disdain written on his face. Sendak didn’t have to retaliate except anticipating every move. He read them all. A step to the side and back, a mock of a death of dance. The blade which Keith picked up was in his hand once more, a swipe up and down but it never landed.

Don’t do this. 

Stop it.

“Are you done?” Sendak asked.

“No!” 

“Then you leave me no choice.” Immediately, Sendak disarmed the weapon in Keith’s right and snapped his arm. 

A crack.

Agony.

Keith fell to the floor, clutching his broken arm. The immense pain written all over his face.

It felt Lance hollow inside.

Empty.

He wanted to vomit.

-

It was quiet again. Keith was gone and time continued.

Rest, his mind said to him.

-

The sound of his cell stirred Lance from his slumber. He heard footsteps entered and Keith was thrown next to him.

Lance turned. “Keith!” He immediately held Keith up, letting him settled against his chest and brushed the black strands of hair away from his face. “Hey, you there? Wake up, sleeping beauty.” He softly whispered, giving Keith a little shake. Keith’s eyes fluttered until he shot a look at Lance.

“Hey there.” Keith relaxed into Lance’s chest, the side of his face nuzzling into Lance’s shirt.

Relief.

“Hi.” Lance smiled and placed a kiss over Keith’s head. Their fingers tightly wrapped one another though Keith’s right hand felt a bit shaky so Lance gripped it a little tighter. Comfort was what they needed and Lance will give it. “You’re alive.”

Keith shuddered and exhaled. “Lance… I don’t want to forget you.”

“Huh? What’re you saying?” Lance bemused. “Of course you won’t. Just like how I won’t forget you.”

“No. It’s…” Keith closed his eyes and opened again. The unsettling expression on his face worried Lance.

“I remember your face. I know you’re important to me.” 

Lance swallowed a lump in his throat. Keith looked like he was barely hanging on, his eyes grasping on what reality was left in him. “You’re important to me too. So very much.”

“But when I try to remember, it’s like I’m drawing a blank every time. I hate it.”

“I told you I’ll tell you everything. We have time.” Lance embraced him. “I won’t let you forget about us. Not ever.”

“I know, Lance. I know.”

“It’s fascinating, isn’t it?” Sendak came into view, watching the two with much joy. “Before you know it, he’ll forget all about you and you know what happens next? It’ll be your turn.”

“Yeah? Well, good luck trying. You can’t erase us.” Lance stared, holding his voice together. “He’s Keith no matter what.”

“Until he won’t recognize you and you’ll be a stranger in his eyes. The memories he had of you are long gone.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do. It is not the first time too. Plenty of specimens have gone through the process and the results are the same. We benefit from their knowledge so I must give my sincere thanks to your human for being so compliant.”

“Go the hell.” Lance laced his words dripping with malice. “You’re vile and despicable. I hope one day; you’ll get what you deserve. If I won’t be there to kill you then I pray somebody else will make you suffer ten times worse.”

Sendak bent his head back, letting out a cruel laughter in the air before he leaned closer to the bars. A smile so daunting left Lance feeling a sharp icy chill down his spine. “Let me indulge you with a little knowledge, boy. Your planet is our next target for invasion and it will fall victim to the mighty Emperor Zarkon. I’ll personally make sure you watch it burn right before your eyes and when I snuff that remaining spark in you, I’ll strip away everything that you are until you’re nothing but an empty husk to do as I please.”

“Do your worse, asshole. I’m not scared of you.”

“Not now but we have all the time in the world, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
